Die Lehre des Kampfes
by w nymph
Summary: Deprimiert beobachtet ein Mann den Finalkampf des Jahrhunderts an Bord der MS Tide. Ist das genug um seine Lebensgeister wieder zu beleben?Leichter DP Spoiler  Zweiter Platz beim AniNite FF Wettbewerb 07


AN: Das ist die längere Version der Story mit der ich am FF-Wettbewerb der AniNite 07 teilgenommen hab. Normalerweise schreib ich nicht deutsch, so sollte sich irgendwer für das was ich schreibe interessieren so wird er das auf Englisch lesen müssen. Die tatsächliche Wettbewerbversion dieses Fics lässt sich übrigens im Forum der AniNite finden.

Warnung: future-fic, milder DP-Spoiler

**Die Lehre des Kampfes**

Es war ein warmer Sommertag, die Sonne stand schon weit am blauen Himmel über dem Hafen von Graphitport City in der Hoenn Region. Eine sanfte Brise zog über das Meer und wirbelte auch den Dampf auf der aus dem Abzug des abfahrenden Dampfschiffes MS Tide zog, welches nur durch einen laut schallenden Signalton verabschiedete und in Richtung Kanto davon zog.

An der Reling des Schiffes lehnte ein Mann mit kohlschwarzem, zerzaustem Haar, neben ihm ein Raichu, das an den Stangen des Geländers herumturnte. Die Augen des Mannes waren geschlossen, er war in Gedanken versunken. Gedanken über die Zukunft, denn auch hier in Hoenn hatte er kein Glück gehabt. Seit fünfzehn Jahren versuchte er nun schon seinem Traum nach zugehen, ein Pokémonmeister zu werden. Für diesen Traum hatte er alles aufgegeben.

Seine Frau, die in der kleinen Stadt Alabastia lebte, würde ihm sicher nur die Scheidungspapiere unter die Nase drücken, sollte er es je wagen dort aufzutauchen. Und sein Sohn, den er niemals gekannt hatte und der auch ihn nicht kannte, war nun sicher auf seiner eigenen Reise. Selbstmitleid und Schuld überkamen ihn als er leise seufzte und nachdachte, ob es nicht besser wäre einfach aufzugeben, nach Hause zugehen und all dieses Versagen, all diese Schmach hinter sich zu lassen. Das Raichu sah ihn besorgt an, als könnte es seine Gedanken lesen. Natürlich die nun schon fast 30 Jahre, die beiden zusammen verbracht hatten erlaubte ihnen einen nahezu telepatischen Kontakt. Aber auch das änderte nichts daran, dass sie bis jetzt noch in jeder Meisterschaft den Kürzeren gezogen hatten.

Seufzend wandte sich der Mann von der davonziehenden Stadt ab und ging in die Lobby des Schiffes, Raichu dicht an seinen Fersen. Auf dem Weg zur Tür wurde er fast von einem Jungen mit Brille überrannt. Er konnte nicht älter als zwölf sein. Der Mann hatte gerade noch so ausweichen können und Raichu war auf seinen Rücken gesprungen (fast wie in alten Tagen, nur das Raichu nun bedeutend schwerer war). „Entschuldigung!", rief der Junge ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Was ist Junge, wo brennt's denn!", rief er ihm nach und nun drehte der Junge sich doch um und rief: „Das Match, das Match beginnt gleich.", und rannte dann den Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum hinab. „Welches Match?", wunderte sich der Mann, nun war er neugierig geworden, was für ein Match könnte den Jungen so in Aufregung versetzen. Und so folgte er ihm.

-------

Weit entfernt von der MS Tide, auf dem Indigo Plato, saß der 16 jährige Ash Ketchum in einem Vorraum zum Stadium, sein erstes Pokémon und bester Freund Pikachu neben ihm. Mit geschlossenen Augen meditierte er, denn in wenigen Minuten würde im Finale der Indigo Liga kämpfen.

Sechs Jahre war es nun her, das er mehr schlecht als recht Alabastia verlassen hatte um seine Reise zu beginnen. Sechs Jahre, in denen viel geschehen war. Er hatte sich den Respekt vieler Pokémon erkämpft (angefangen mit Pikachu, über Glurak bis zu Legenden wie Mewtu), hatte so viele verschiedene Regionen wie Johto, Hoenn und Sinnoh erforscht, war mehr Legenden, begegnet als er zählen konnte, und nicht zuletzt war er seinen Freunden begegnet, auf die er stets zählen konnte. Ohne sie hätte er es nicht einmal halb so weit geschafft.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah auf die Pokébälle in seiner Hand, Gefährten, die ihn nun schon so lange begleiteten, die inzwischen ein Teil von ihm geworden waren. Er erinnerte sich daran wie er sie gefangen hatte, welche Abenteuer und Gefahren sie gemeinsam gemeistert hatten. Er dachte an seine Freunde. Misty, Rocko, Tracy und Dawn, saßen zurzeit in der vordersten Reihe um seinen Kampf zu beobachten. Er hatte sie gebeten diesen Kampf alleine bestreiten zu dürfen. Maike und Max waren vermutlich gerade auf dem Schiff von Hoenn hierher und sahen die Übertragung sicher über das Fernsehen.

Er dachte an seine Rivalen Harrison, Morrison, Tyson und Paul, gegen die er gekämpft hatte und mit denen er sich mal mehr, mal weniger gut verstanden hatte. Er dachte an seinen Ex-Rivalen und guten Freund Gary Eich, der nun mit seinem Großvater in der Menge saß und den Finalkampf beobachten würde. Er dachte an seine Mutter, die garantiert bei mit den Eichs saß, und an seinen Vater, einen Mann den er nie gekannt hatte und von dem seine Mutter nur selten sprach.

Aber vor allem dachte er an seinen Gegner Richie, der Freund und Rivale zugleich war, der ihm gezeigt hatte, dass Verlieren nicht das Ende, sondern eher einen neuen Anfang war, der die gleichen Ziele hatte wie er und dem er geschworen hatte seine Träume niemals aufzugeben. Die Warndurchsage erklang und holte Ash aus seinen Gedanken. Er holte tief Luft und stand auf. Pikachu tat es ihm gleich und sprang auf seine Schulte. Er lächelte und fragte:„Bist du bereit, Pikachu?" „Pika pi!", erwiderte die Elektromaus nickend und Ash's Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein selbstbewusstes Grinsen. Er richtete sein Kappe und wisperte:„Auf geht's.", als er den Raum auf den Gang verlies und dann ins Stadion trat.

-------

Auf der MS Tide war der Mann mit seinem Raichu inzwischen dem Jungen in den Aufenthaltsraum gefolgt, wo ihn eine riesige Ansammlung von Trainern erwartete die wie gebannt auf einen großen Plasmabildschirm starrten. Der Junge, dem er gefolgt war hatte sich zu einem älteren Mädchen in roter Kleidung gesellt; vermutlich seine Schwester.

„Hat es schon begonnen, Maike?", fragte der Junge. „Was?", fragte der Mann sich erneut, denn der Bildschirm zeugt zurzeit nur Werbung an und gab keine Auskunft über das folgende Programm. Das Mädchen, Maike, verneinte, woraufhin der Junge einen erleichterten Seufzer los lies. Der Mann lehnte sich an die Wand gegenüber des Bildschirmes, von wo er eine gute Sicht hatte und auch schnell und ohne zu stören wieder verschwinden konnte, im Falle das ihn nicht interessierte, was die anderen Trainer so in Aufregung versetzte. Raichu setzte sich neben ihn.

Die Werbung endete abrupt und stattdessen wurde ein Bild des Stadiums am Indigo Plato gezeigt. „Live Übertragung...", notierte der Mann. „Und gut gefüllt ist das Stadium auch." _„Willkommen Pokémonfans zur Live Übertragung des Finalkampfes der Indigo Liga."_, begrüßte der Kommentator. _„Da kommen auch schon die Finalisten. Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass keiner der beiden älter als sechzehn Jahre alt ist."_ Der Mann wandte sich abrupt zum Gehen, wodurch er die Vorstellung eines Trainers namens Richie verpasste. Aber was interessierte ihn der Kampf zwischen zwei Jungspunde, die vermutlich nie die Schmach des stetigen Verlierens gekannt hatten. Er hatte den Raum schon fast verlassen, als ihn die Worte des Kommentators zum Anhalten brachten. _„...sein Gegner der ebenfalls sechzehnjährige Ash Ketchum aus Alabastia."_

Der Mann fuhr herum, gerade rechtzeitig um einen Jungen mit schwarzem, zerzaustem Haar, das größten Teils unter einer Kappe versteckt war, zu sehen, der mit selbstsicherer Mine das Kampffeld betrat. Auf seiner Schulter saß ein Pikachu, dessen Minenspiel das seines Trainers widerspiegelte. Der Mann, dessen Name Aaron Ketchum war, zitterte, denn er wusste, dieser Junge war sein Sohn.

„Ash hat es ziemlich weit gebracht!", merkte das Mädchen von zuvor an. „Ja, vor zwei hat er nur ganz knapp das Halbfinale der Hoenn-Liga Meisterschaft verpasst und jetzt steht er tatsächlich im Finale der Indigo Liga!", stimmte ihr Bruder zu, unwissend das er gerade dem Vater des Jungen, eine wichtige Information zukommen lies. Der Junge, sein Sohn, war zu einem großartigen Pokémontrainer herangewachsen, besser als er jemals sein würde.

Beide Jungen traten zur Mittellinie vor und nicht einmal der Kommentator traute sich etwas zu sagen, als sich die beiden wortlos anstarrten. Nun bemerkte Aaron, dass auch der andere Junge ein Pikachu bei sich hatte und auch sonst seinem Sohn recht ähnlich zu sein schien schien.

Für ein paar weitere Sekunden sagte oder tat keiner der beiden was, die Spannung schien selbst über den Bildschirm unerträglich. Doch braunhaarige Junge machte dem allem ein Ende als er seine Hand zum Handschlag vorstreckte, ein Lächeln im Gesicht. _**„Auf den Kampf des Jahrhunderts!"**_, sagte er und Ash schüttelte nur den Kopf als er grinsend erwiderte: _**„Nicht des Jahrhunderts, des Jahrtausends!"**_, und dann einschlug. Der andere Junge nickte nur, sein Lächeln war zu einem ebenso breiten Grinsen geworden. Die beiden Pikachus waren von den Schultern ihrer Trainer gesprungen und reichten einander die Schwänze. Danach trennten sich die vier zum jeweils anderen Ende des Feldes.

Die Zuschauer sahen dem Geschehen sprachlos zu, nur um dann in Begeisterung auszubrechen. Aaron sah dem nur wortlos zu. Ihm wäre es schwer gefallen bei so einem wichtigen Kampf nicht verkrampft und nervös dreinzuschauen. „Allerdings...", dachte er, „...ist es ja nicht so als sei ich je in dieser Situation gewesen!" Er kehrte zurück zu seiner Wand, denn dies war ein Kampf den er auf keinen Fall verpassen wollte. Am Ende würde einer der beiden Jungen die bittere Lehre des Kampfes einsehen müssen. Es konnte nur einen Sieger geben.

-------

Ash stand am rechten Ende des Kampffeldes. „Genau wie vor fünf Jahren...", dachte er kurz aber konzentrierte sich dann auf die Situation vor ihm. Inzwischen hatten die Schiedsrichter den Strom hochgefahren und die Wahl des Spielfeldes war in vollem Gange. Schließlich fiel das Los auf das Felsenfeld. Erneut erleuchtete die elektronische Tafel, nur diesmal um denjenigen zu bestimmen, der das erste Pokémon wählen durfte. Die Wahl viel auf grün, was für Ash bedeutete, dass er als Erster am Zug war. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und entschied sich dann für sein Pokémon. Rasch warf er den blauen Pokéball und rief: „Ich wähle dich, Tyracroc!"

-------

Auf der MS Tide starrten alle wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm als sich der Pokeball sich öffnete und ein blaues reptilartiges Pokémon erschien, das auch gleich seinen Auftritt mit Bewegungen startete, die aussahen wie... „Tanzschritte?", sachte Aaron perplex, als Tyracroc herumhüpfte. Der Junge mit der Brille hatte währenddessen einen Pokédex gezückt und lud die Daten von Tyracroc.

‚_Tyracroc, das Großmaul-Pokémon. __Wenn Tyracroc einen Feind mit seinen Kiefern eingeklemmt hat, lässt es ihn nicht mehr los. Da seine Zahnspitzen wie Angelhaken gebogen sind, kann man sie nicht mehr entfernen, wenn sie sich verfangen haben_.', ertönte es aus dem kleinen, roten Gerät. „Ash muss mit seinem Karnimani trainiert haben!", kommentierte Maike. Der Junge stimmte zu: „Es sieht richtig stark aus!"

Auch der andere Finalist lies sich nicht lange bitten und holte sein eigenes Pokemon hervor. „_**Zeig was du kannst, Cruz**_!", rief er, als er den Ball warf und ein riesiges Despotar erschien. „Was ist den das für ein Pokémon?", fragte das Mädchen und scannte es mit ihrem eigenen, gelbem Pokédex: ‚_Despotar, das Panzertier-Pokémon. __Despotar ist erstaunlich stark. Es kann einen ganzen Berg vernichten, um sein Nest zu bauen. Es wandert in den Bergen umher und sucht nach Gegnern für einen Kampf._'

„Es sieht stark aus!", wisperte Maike und Aaron stimmte im Stillen zu. Der Junge war allerdings nicht sehr beeindruckt: „Ich frage mich was Richie vorhat." Auf den fragenden Blick des Mädchens erklärte er: „Despotar ist ein Gestein/Unlicht Typ. Tyracroc ist also klar im Vorteil." Inzwischen hatten beide Pokémon Position eingenommen und der Schiedsrichter hob die Fahnen zum Anpfiff. „_**Tyracroc gegen Despotar! Beginnt!**_"

-------

Keines der beiden lies lange auf sich warten und Tyracroc startete mit einer gewaltigen Hydropumpe. „Cruz, ausweichen und dann Felsgrab!", rief Richie und Cruz, erstaunlich wendig für ein Despotar, sprang zur Seite und nutzte die Steine des Felsfeldes um sie mit seinem Schweif auf Tyracrock zu schleudern. „Tyracoc, nutze deinen Schwanz um dich in die Luft zu stoßen!", befahl Ash. Tyracroc folgte dem sofort und war nun hoch oben über dem Feld. „Und jetzt bewässere das Feld mit Surfer!" Tyracroc nutzte die Hydropumpe auf dem Feld. Dabei zerstörte es nicht nur einige der Felsen sondern sorgte auch dafür das Feld fast moorig wurde, was Cruz, der nun in mitten der schlammigen Masse stand, gar nicht gefiel.

Doch Richie hatte schon einen Ausweg gefunden:„Cruz, Sonnentag!" Cruz schleuderte einen Feuerball gen Sonne, welcher das ganze Feld wieder austrocknete. Tyracroc landete, nun etwas perplex und stolperte auf dem staubtrockenen Boden. Richie sah nun seine Chance. „Cruz, beende es mit Hyperstrahl!"

Cruz warf seinen Kopf zurück und feuerte einen gewaltigen Hyperstrahl auf das wehrlose Tyracroc. „Tyracroc, bring dich mit Hydropumpe in Sicherheit.", rief Ash, doch es war zu spät. Tyracroc schaffte es zwar sich durch den Wasserstrahl ein wenig aus dem Weg zu bewegen, aber der Hyperstrahl streifte es noch, was es zusammen mit der Wucht der Hydropumpe auf das Feld schleuderte. Als der Rauch sich verzog, lag Tyracroc unmächtig mit allen Gliedern von sich gestreckt in den Felsen.

-------

„Im Vorteil, hm Max?", bemerkte Maike sarkastisch auf der MS Tide, während Ash sein Pokémon zurückrief. Der Junge, Max wie Aaron nun erfahren hatte, ignorierte sie nur und meinte: „Das Despotar ist irre stark. Ash wird sich was einfallen lassen müssen."

Auf dem Bildschirm sah man wie Ash ein paar Worte des Lobs flüsterte, um dann nach einem anderen Pokemon zu greifen. Schon maximierte und warf er den nächsten Pokeball mit den Worten _**„Ich zähl auf dich, Gewaldro!"**_

„Gewaldro... Meinst du das klappt Maike?", fragte Max. Die Koordinatorin verschränkte die Arme und sagte: „Mal sehen... wir haben ja gerade gesehen das in diesem Match Typ-Vorteil nicht unbedingt mehr bringt." Während der Schiedsrichter die Arme hob und den Kampf anpfiff, suchte Max rasch seinen Pokéball. „Was hast du vor?", fragte Maike interessiert. „Egal wie das Match ausgeht ich glaube Reptain sollte sehen wie sich Ash's Gewaldro so schlägt!", antwortete Max als er sein Pokémon frei lies. „Planst du schon für deinen eigenen Kampf gegen ihn?", fragte Maike amüsiert. Max hab den Kopf stolz. „Natürlich!", antwortete er, „Schließlich will ich ihn haushoch schlagen." Diese Antwort brachte Maike zum Lachen. „Na dann schau mal gut zu kleiner Bruder."

Ein paar Meter entfernt lauschte Aaron dem Gespräch der Kinder. Diese Kinder schienen seinen Sohn zu kennen. Und sie kannten ihn fiel besser als er selbst. Er starrte zu Boden. Er hätte erst gar nicht auf diese Reise aufbrechen sollen. Er hätte... Doch Raichu stoppte den Gedankenfluss als es an seiner Hose zog und seinen Fokus zurück auf den Bildschirm lenkte, wo Gewaldro gerade unter gleißendem Sonnenlicht Attacke für Attacke mit raschen sprüngen auswich, die Steine als Stopper nutzend. Sein Sohn hatte starke Pokémon herangezogen. Aaron schloss seine Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete sprach er eine leise Herausforderung: „Zeig mir was du kannst, Ash. Zeig mir, wo du stehst. Und wie ich dich erreichen kann..."

-------

Im Indigo Stadium war Ash inzwischen damit beschäftigt Gewaldro durch die Felsen springen und gelegentlich angreifen zu lassen. Sein Plan schien allmählich Früchte zu tragen, denn Cruz hatte inzwischen begonnen leicht zu keuchen und die Wirkung des Sonnentages schien bald zu enden. „Jetzt Gewaldro spring, dann Solarstrahl!" Richie, der nun seinen Plan begriffen hatte befahl schnell einen Hyperstrahl. Doch Gewaldro, der mit Hilfe des Sonnentages um einiges schneller war, feuerte schon und bevor Cruz irgendeine Chance der Verteidigung hatte, war er schon getroffen und ohnmächtig umgefallen.

„Nicht schlecht!", lobte Richie als er Cruz zurückrief. „Zuerst hast du Cruz müde gemacht und dann mit unserem eigenen Sonnentag K.O. geschlagen." Ash lächelte nur verlegen. „Doch mit dem nächsten Gegner wirst du mehr Schwierigkeiten haben.", fuhr Richie fort. „Los, Daisy!" Der Pokeball öffnete sich und ein Zwirrklop erschien. „Oh oh.", dachte Ash. „Das könnte übel werden."

Nach der Freigabe des Schiedsrichters lies Daisy auch nicht lange warten und startete mit einem gewaltigem Spuckball, der das Felsenfeld weiter verwüstete. Ash wusste, das Gewaldro als Pflanzentyp nicht gerade gut Chancen hatte und versuchte ihn zumindest mit Kugelsaat auf Distanz zu halten.

-------

Auf der MS Tide verfolgten Max und Maike die Hasenjagd, die Zwirrklop und Gewaldro boten. „Ash sollte Gewaldro zurückrufen.", merkte Max an. Ash schien derselben Meinung zu sein und versucht Gewaldro zurückzurufen, doch Richie verhinderte das gekonnt mit einem Horrorblickangriff. „_**Mach Schluss mit Eishieb!**_", befahl er und binnen Sekunden lag ein Stenchen sehendes Gewaldro am Boden.

Ash rief Gewaldro zurück, lobte es und zückte dann seinen dritten Pokéball mit unleserlicher Miene. „_**Los geht's, Glurak!**_", rief er und der große orangerote Drache erschien. „Glurak?", zweifelte Maike. „Na ob das gut geht..."

-------

Inzwischen hatte Glurak mit einem etwas unsicherem Flammenwurf begonnen, denn Daisy mit Irrlicht abwehrte. Glurak griff weiter an doch auch Ash merkte das im Vergleich zu anderen Kämpfen seine Attacken unsicher wirkten. Aber da Glurak noch nie gute Erfahrungen gegen Geisttypen gemacht hatte, war dies auch nicht weiter verwunderlich. „Reis dich zusammen, Glurak!", rief Ash als Glurak erneut nur haarscharf einem Spukball ausweichen konnte. „Los Konfustrahl!", befahl Richie und erneut konnte Glurak nur knapp entkommen. „Wir können nicht ewig auswichen!", dachte Ash, „Zeit zum Gegenangriff!"

Daisy machte sich zu einem weiteren Spuckball bereit als er die nächst Attacke befahl: „Schnell, Glurak: Dunkelklaue!" Die Klauen des Feuertyps begannen schwarz zu leuchten und rasch versetzte er Daisy einen gewaltigen Hieb, der sie vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. „Beende es mit Hitzekoller!", sagte Ash und einen Treffer später war Daisy aus dem Rennen. Glurak landete und schnaufte zufrieden. Richie rief Daisy zurück und holte dann sein nächstes Pokemon hervor. „Es wird Zeit Feuer mit Feuer zu bekämpfen!", rief er als es den Ball warf. „Ich wähle dich Zippo!"

-------

Maike und Max beobachteten wie der Ball sich öffnete und ein weiters Glurak erschien. „Das wird übel!", wisperte Max mit einer bösen Vorahnung. Sein Reptain stimmte zu. Sie alle konnten die Spannung spüren, die zwischen den beiden Pokémon lag. Schon gingen sie auf einander los. Flamme gegen Flamme, und keines der beiden schien nachgeben zu wollen. „_**Zippo, Drachenklaue!**_", rief Richie und Ash befahl erneut Dunkelklaue.

Die beiden Gluraks begaben sich auf in den Nahkampf. Als Zippo erneut zuschlug, konnte Glurak unter seiner Klaue durch- und direkt hinter seinem Rivalen auftauchen, woraufhin Ash rasch einen Geowurf befahl. Glurak packte Zippo von hinten, flog dann hoch hinauf, sich immer schneller drehend und stürzte dann zurück zur Erde. „Setz Durchbruch ein, Zippo!", rief Richie woraufhin Zippo seine Flügel spannte und Gluraks Halt durchbrach. Doch bevor einer der beiden hochziehen konnte, landeten beide in den Felsen und erzeugten eine gewaltige Explosion.

„Hoffentlich ist Glurak okay!", wisperte Maike als sie und ihr Bruder wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm starrten. Als der Rauch sich verzogen hatte standen sich die beiden Gluraks wieder gegen über und starrten sich gegenseitig an. Doch einen Moment später begannen beide zu zittern und fielen zu Boden. _„Ein Doppel-KO! Nun haben Ash und Richie beide drei Pokémon verloren und gehen unentschieden in die Pause."_, verkündete der Fernsehkommentator.

-------

Ash war wieder auf dem Kampffeld, nachdem ihn seine Freunde zehn Minuten mit guten Ratschlägen für die zweite Hälfte übersäht hatten. Das Rollet zur Arealbestimmung sprang an und fiel auf Eis, woraufhin sich das halbzerstörte Felsenfeld einzog und eine Eisfläche herausgefahren wurde. Diesmal war es Richie das erste Pokémon zu wählen. „Aus geht's Rose!" rief er. Aus seinem Pokéball erschien ein Schwalboss, das graziös auf einer hervorstehenden Eisspitze landete. Ash lächelte als er sein eigenes Pokémon zückte: „Ich wähle dich, Glaziola!"

-------

„Wie süß!", rief Maike entzückt als der Eistyp auf dem Großformatbildschirm erschien. Sogleich scannte sie es mit ihrem Pokédex: ‚_Glaziola, eine Entwicklung des Evoli. __Um sich zu verteidigen, gefriert sein Fell so das die Haare wie Nadeln abstehen._' Auch Max war beeindruckt. „Ich wusste gar nicht des Ash ein Evoli hatte." Gebannt sahen sie zu wie der Kampf begann.

-------

Schnellstens waren Glaziola und Rose in einen eisigen Kampf verwickelt. Eisig, denn Glaziola hatte seinen Hagelsturmangriff losgelassen der zusammen mit dem Eisareal das Kampffeld wahrlich in die Arktis verwandelte. Für Rose sah es nicht rosig aus als Richie Nahkampf befahl, die einzige Kampfattacke, die ein Flugtyp lernen konnte. Schnell tauchte Rose ab und schlug mir allem zu was es hatte, was Glaziola ordentlich zusetzte. Doch dann erfasste der Hagelsturm Rose. „Glaziola Eisstrahl!", rief Ash. Glaziola griff sofort an, traf den freigelegten Bauch des Flugtypes und schleuderte ihn fort.

Als der Rauch abzog lag Rose ohnmächtig im Eis und Richie hatte keine andere Wahl als das nächste Pokémon einzusetzen. Er maximierte den Pokéball und rief ein Pokémon, das er Blossom nannte. Blossom stellte sich als ein Psiana heraus, das erhaben auf dem Eis landete und seinem Gegner einen kalkulierenden Blick zuwarf. „Setze Seher ein, Blossom!", befahl Richie woraufhin Blossoms Stirndiamant aufleuchtete das einzige Anzeichen für den Psychoangriff.

Ash wusste nun, dass er rasch handeln musste, denn Seher traf meistens dann, wenn man es am wenigsten erwartete. Er befahl eine Eiszahnattacke und Glaziola stürzte sich Blossom, sein Maul hellblau glühend. Doch die schnellere Blossom wich geschickt aus und verpasste Glaziola eine gewaltige Kraftreserve. Der Hagelsturm brach zusammen und als wäre das nicht genug, traf auch noch Sekunden später der Seher von zuvor ein und gab Glaziola den Rest.

Schweigend rief Ash Glaciola zurück. Nun hatte auch er nur noch zwei Pokémon über. Pikachu wollte schon von seiner Schulter springen, doch Ash schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und warf seinen letzten Pokéball. „Auf geht's Staraptor!"

-------

Auf der MS Tide schlug Max den Flugtyp in seinem Pokédex nach: ‚_Staraptor, das Raubtier-Pokémon. __Es hat ein wildes Wesen und fordert oft Gegner heraus, die viel größer sind als es selbst._' „Ein Flugtyp...", murrte er. „Hoffentlich hat Ash einen Plan!" Den schien Ash tatsächlich zu haben den er schickte sein Pokémon sofort in die Lüfte, weit aus der Reichweite von Blossoms Psychoattacken.

Doch Richie gelang es Staraptor mit einem geschickt angewandten Spuckball wieder zur Erde zu treiben und Blossom fing es geschickt in seiner Psychokinese. Staraptor, gefangen und unfähig sich zu wehren steckte einige harte Treffer ein. Doch da befahl Ash Raub woraufhin Staraptor dunkel aufleuchtete und mit der Unlichtattacke aus dem psychokinetischen Griff befreite. Es stürzte sich auf gleich auf Blossom und landete einen kritischen Treffer. Erneut stieg es hoch hinauf und traf das geschwächte Blossom mit Sturzflug. Blossom rutschte über das Eis direkt in die Eisspitzen und blieb dort K.O. liegen.

-------

Ash beobachtete wie Richie Blossom zurück beorderte und dann Sparky zunickte, welcher sofort von Richies Schulter auf das Kampffeld sprang. Es war ein kurzer Kampf zwischen Sparky und Staraptor. Denn bevor Ash sein Pokémon zurückrufen hätte können, hatte Sparky es schon mit einem gewaltigen Donner gut durchgebraten. Seufzend rief er Staraptor zurück.

„Nur du und ich, Pikachu!", sagte er zu seinem ständigen Begleiter. „Pika!", stimmte die Maus zu und sprang kampflustig in die Arena. „Der letzte Kampf, Sparky gegen Pikachu!", kündigte der Schiedsrichter an. „Beginnt!"

-------

Auf der MS Tide beobachteten alle wie sich die beiden Pikachu in einen hitzigen stürzten. Donner und Donnerblitz kollidierten und erschiffen ständig erneute Explosionen. Nach 10 Minuten härtestem Kampfes waren beide Pikachu erschöpft doch keines der beiden dachte auch nur im Geringsten daran aufzugeben, zu stark war ihr Wille für ihre Trainer alles zu geben. „Das wird eng.", dachte sich Aaron, während Pikachu Sparkys Powerpunch mit Eisenschweif abwehrte.

Auch die beiden Trainer schienen das Match mit einer finalen Attacke beenden zu wollen. _**„Pikachu, Volttackel!"**_, hörte man Ash rufen. _**„Sparky, Power Punch!"**_, befahl Richie zur selben Zeit.

Die beiden Pikachu liefen auf einander zu, ihre Körper leuchteten gelb und weiß von den kraftvollen Attacken. Keines der beiden wollte stoppen und nachgeben, denn sie würde ihre Trainer nie enttäuschen wollen. Die Attacken kollidierten in einer unglaublichen Explosion und Rauch bedeckte das ganze Kampffeld. „Hoffentlich ist mit Pikachu alles in Ordnung.", wisperte Maike. „Wir werden es gleich sehen.", dachte Aaron grimmig. Die Stunde der Wahrheit war gekommen.

-------

Als der Rauch sich verzogen hatte erschienen beide Pikachu, zu Boden und definitiv unfähig weiterzukämpfen. Ash rannte zu Pikachu, um sicherzugehen das es nicht zu sehr verletzt worden war. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Richie dasselbe tat. Währenddessen waren die Schiedsrichter zu einer Entscheidung gekommen: „Pikachu und Sparky können nicht mehr weiterkämpfen. Das Finale der Indigo Liga ist ein Unentschieden! Richie und Ash sind beide Sieger!"

Ash ging, mit Pikachu im Arm, zur Mitte des Kampffeldes und beobachtete stumm wie sein Freund und Gegner es ihm gleich tat. Auch Richie stand Erstaunen über das Gesicht geschrieben. Als die beiden sich die Hände reichten waren keine Worte nötig. Dieses Unentschieden hatte keiner von ihnen erwartet und sie freuten sich, denn schließlich waren sie beide einen großen Schritt in Richtung ihres gemeinsamen Traums weitergegangen.

Es würden andere Tage folgen, andere Kämpfe, auch gegeneinander. Dieser heutige Kampf war erst der Anfang gewesen. Denn schließlich konnte nur einer von ihnen der größte Pokèmonmeister aller Zeiten werden... Doch für jetzt würde es bei einem Unentschieden bleiben. Und Ash kannte niemanden mit dem er sich diesen ersten Platz lieber geteilt hätte.

-------

Bei Sonnenuntergang hatte die Fähre in Oliviana City, Johto, gehalten und Aaron machte sich bereit von Bord zu gehen. Der Kampf seines Sohnes hatte ihn seinen Kampfgeist wieder entflammt. Er hatte die wahre Lehre des Kampfes wieder entdeckt, die Lektion unter gar keinen Umständen aufzugeben.

Mit Raichu an seiner Seite wurde er die nun aufkommende Johtoliga herausfordern. Als das Schiff schon wieder ablegte, sah er die Kinder, Max und Maike an der Reling stehen, vermutlich den Kampf diskutierend. „Hey, ihr zwei.", rief er. „Richtet eurem Freund aus, dass ich auf der Silberkonferenz auf ihn warte!" Er sah nur kurz ihre perplexen Gesichter, dann drehte er sich um und zog Richtung Pokémon Center. „Was meinst du Raichu, können wir den Jungen all den Ruhm einfach überlassen oder sollten wir zeigen das sie noch viel zu lernen hat?", fragte er grinsend die Elektromaus. „Rai rai chuuuu!", antwortete diese überzeugt. „Ja, das denk ich auch.", stimmte Aaron zu. „Also auf zu neuen Abenteuern!"

-------

AN: Am Ende hab ich tatsächlich den zweiten Platz mit der Story gemacht (kanns kaum glauben.)

Notiz am Rand: Ich weiß das Schwallboss Nahkampf nicht erlernen können, da ich allerdings keine Alternative fand hab ich es Rose erlaubt. Entschuldigt es als Akt der künstlerischen Freiheit.


End file.
